


Heart Stone

by WanderingAntihero12



Category: Hellblazer, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAntihero12/pseuds/WanderingAntihero12
Summary: John Constantine finds a stone that leads him to an adventure and a beautiful kitsune, that he knows everything about. Will love prevail or will it all fall apart
Relationships: John Constantine/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I sent out a ring of blue fire burning the aliens, I sucked it back up before it burned Spiderman. "Thanks, Kit!" He called out landing beside me. We did our handshake. "Anytime Spidey," I told him. We both looked up. A giant pink portal opened. "Oh fuck," Spidey said. I saw a figure fall out. 

I transformed into my spirit form and ran through the air to catch the figure it being a man. I transformed again to my human form to properly catch him which I did in the nick of time. He was human, magic coming off strong from him, he was also very attractive. I noticed something glowing between his hands. It was a pink stone, its glows going off like a heartbeat. I saw pink electricity shoot out of it

I felt my self getting electrocuted. I kept a tight grip on the man as I felt us falling to earth. I blacked out as I heard the breaking of bones. 

I was surrounded by black. I whirled around as I heard a baby crying. I ran towards the sound and skidded to a halt when I saw a child being born then its mother dying. 

It flashed to a little blonde boy getting beaten by his father. I went forward to help his cries getting to me. It flashed to a preteen performing what looked like magic. 

Now it was a blonde young adult, I recognized the person more as the guy I just caught he was in a band then battling a demon. Soon it changed to him in a mental hospital. Then a guy and a girl with him. It showed him kissing the girl. then them breaking up.

It now changed to what looked like the guy recently. He and the girl from before they were battling with others helping the woman. 

The man grabbed what looked like the gemstone. "John stop You don't know what that stone can do!" The woman shouted. He whirled around. "Looks like I'm about to find out.." He said before getting electrocuted as I did. He fell through a pink portal that appeared. 

I was surrounded by blackness again, my ears twitched, the guy from the visions and who fell appeared in front of me. We just stared at each other. Going closer until I was in his arms. We stared at each other more. We both spoke, "We were made for each other." Before he disappeared shouting my name "SAPPHIRE!" 

"JOHN!" I shouted bolting up. "Wow easy there Saph," Clint said getting up from his seat next to my bed. Peter got up to, he was out of costume. I shook my head, putting my fingertips on my temples. "It's okay I'm here," Clint said, pulling me into a hug. I stayed still in his arms. 

He ended our hug. "So who's John?" He asked a slightly jealous tone in his voice. I shrugged, I knew it was the guy's name but knew better to say anything. Stark entered. "Ahh, Sapphire your awake good. Boys if you could leave for a second. Just need to ask Saph some questions." He said, pushing Clint out. "Go get some air, Barton." He said. 

He turned around. "Whatever leash you got on Barton you need to cut. Dudes getting annoying when it comes to you." He said. "I broke up with him before he went into hiding I Think he feels guilty for me having to take the rap for killing him. Doesn't help we still bang." I told him. I tested out my legs sweet no broken bones. 

"Well to more pleasant topics then me being your future rebound." "Pfft please like you could handle me, Tony." I joked. He laughed. "Did you see anything when you fell?" He asked. And I told him every last detail. Including us telling each other "Were made for each other" "OOoooh foreshadowing love it. Come on Kit glamour yourself and let's go talk to our prisoner. " he said. I glamoured my ears and tail. 

We met up with Spidey who told us Clint had to go help the other Hawkeye and her team, to which I rolled my eyes. I didn't get him, he constantly pulled me into his bed, but was totally in love with the younger female version of his superhero name, and tried to deny it even though I could see those kinds of things from my powers and he knew it. 

We walked into John's room, he was sitting up talking to Captain America and Doctor Strange. His eyes immediately found mine when we entered, his eyes flashed pink then back to baby blue. He pointed to me. "You can drop the glamour Sapphire, I can see through it anyway." He said with a smirk. I found myself smirking back, only high-level arcane users, people of high faith, and my family could see through my glamour. I dropped it showing off my black and blue ears, extending my four black and blue tails like I was stretching my back. 

I sat on top of a table, finding his eyes were following my every move. Steve cleared his throat. Causing John to shake his head. 

We went through all the questions Constantine telling us he saw my life, him leaving out the end with us holding each other. It ending with Parker and I agreeing with letting Constantine stay with us, cause we had a big apartment and the most heroes in one place.

Clint came running up to us before Constantine and I got in a taxi, Peter having swung off. "Hey, foxy." He said, I turned. "Sup Barton," I said leaning on the door. 

"You get in a cab or I leave I don't care if you Iron Man or Captain America!" The cab driver said. We both rolled our eyes and Clint jumped in the cab with us squishing me against Constantine. 

"So I'm thinking of pizza and beer tonight?" Clint asked me for not noticing the other man. I sighed clapping Clint's cheek. "Clint we are not seeing each other anymore, so you go enjoy your pizza and beer with your hand," I said. Constantine let out a laugh. Clint looked over me to find Constantine "Uh who the fuck are you?" He asked jealously. "I'm Sapphires prisoner." He said with a smirk. Clint started to open his mouth not before I pushed him out of the cab cause we were in Brooklyn his home. I closed the door putting my elbows on the window. "Sorry Barton, you know I hate human drama. But I'll see you at practice." I said slapping the roof of the cab. 

I sighed as I leaned back into my seat Constantine watching me. "So ex?" He guessed lighting a smoke I nodded and did the same. "A while ago we fought Tony and Steve. Clint and I faked his death so he could help out Steve in secret. I was on the neutral side cause I'm a mutant so we ended things, he comes back he waits till I walk in on his training. He tries to get me back I reject try to get us back to friends but then he gets me drunk and back to square one." I told him. I hadn't gone into full detail with anyone but Tony, Peter, and Flash (who's off-world right now.) It felt nice. 

Constantine leaned into me I could practically taste his cigarette. "Could always get nice and cozy with me when he's around luv." He said lustfully. I leaned in. "Oh yeah, but what's in it for you?" I asked. He stroked the tail closest to him in the middle of the seat. I looked at the driver, good my glamour was still up, it was just John and me who saw my mutant features.  
"Think of it as my way to say thank ya for saving my useless bastard skin." He said looking up. We got caught staring at each other. 

"It is your stop so get the fuck out of my cab heroes!" The cab driver yelled at us. We got out closing the door gently. He speeds off, "What a pleasant cabbie." Constantine said sarcastically. I looked at him, we started to laugh. 

I unlocked the door to the apartment, dropping the glamour fully. "Fucking hate that thing," I said stretching my tails again. "Yeah, you look better without it on," Constantine said checking me out. I looked at him "What you got a thing for furries?" I asked moving my fox ears on my head. He shook his head coming closer, "No I got a thing for a beautiful powerful woman." He said. He looked around, "You always have a nice place." He said. "Thanks bought it when I moved here." 

Spiderman landed on the patio. He got in, taking off his mask. "What's our plans for dinner?" He asked grabbing a beer and tossing two to me. I caught one with my hand and the other with one of my tails. I passed it to Constantine. "Ta." He said before opening it. "I don't know what did we have last night?" I asked sitting down on a barstool. 

"We didn't remember that fight went from last night till him coming through." Peter said pointing at Constantine. "Shit we haven't eaten all day?" I asked. He nodded. "Golden Dragon then," I said picking up my cell. I placed our order. 

Soon we were sat around the tv digging in. The news started playing showing J Jonah Jameson. Peter groaned, he showed the battle we just finished. Blaming Spiderman for it somehow. I looked at Constantine on the couch. "This guy blames Peter so much we made a drinking game out of it." Constantine shook his head. "Fucking journalists." He said taking another egg roll. 

It played more of the battle. It showed me changing forms and running to catch Constantine. It showed me catching him, getting shocked through the cameras couldn't see the pink electricity. Then both of us crashing to the ground. It showed Constantine on top of me his face hidden. Jameson said that it was somehow Spiderman's fault that this all happened and wondered who Constantine was. 

Peter turned it to a different channel it was the news, he changed it to 5 different channels before he found some cartoons. Peter went to bed soon after dinner. "Can I smoke in here?" Constantine asked. I nodded, I heard him groan as he sat down beside me on the floor. 

He lit a smoke, I did the same. I put my head on his shoulders. "You weirdly, you know all about me," I said at last. "No offense but your life is weird." He said. I ashed some of my smoke shruggings. "None taken luv." It was nice just being in silence with Constantine. I found my self snuggling up to him, my tails wrapping around on his lap. He started to stroke the fur with his free hand. It felt nice.

We had stopped smoking, we were now just sitting. I felt myself falling asleep. "We should probably go to bed luv," Constantine said softly. I nodded, and got up I grabbed some blankets from the closet and pointed John to Flashs old room. "You can sleep in there." I said, "Thanks beautiful." He said our hands connected. He looked like he wanted to do something. He grabbed the blankets. And went to his room.


	2. John's POV

I had been here for six months. It had become winter and soon it was Christmas. I was surprised I still hadn't missed home. I mean I guess I could say I miss Chas whenever we had a shitty cabbie. But this world was better than my own. 

It had a fantastic history of the arcane that Strange and Sapphire had taught me. The magic rules weren't as dark as my own so I could do more magic here as long as it was in the light and I was by Sapphire. The people were good and welcoming and supportive. The only one I didn't get along with was Clint, to which Sapphire waved it off and said: "he'll be fine once Kate is legal." 

Most importantly this world had Sapphire. She was amazing, she was smart, fierce, kind, and beautiful. I loved the blue that was in her ears and tails which I found just intensely beautiful and the blue in her hair, her foxy features. Wed become each other's shadows beside her having to patrol. 

I groaned getting off the couch. I had been kicked to it since Flash or Venom had returned home. Saph came out of her room in PJs messy bed head covering her beautiful ears. "Morning, Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah." She said going to go make coffee. "Ugh. Christmas." I said riffling my nose. Memories of unhappy Christmas passed through my and Sapphire's head. I then got her turn, she like always won the bout of Shittier life, then nice ones of her and Clint watching movies others joining them at some points. It thankfully always stayed with them watching movies. 

"Really wish you quit out doing me, beautiful." I told her about going to the table. "No one likes a whiner John." She said leaning down and tapping my nose. She turned around again. 

"I'll make you whine." I muttered. "Excuse me?" She said hands on her hips. I stood up, "I said I'll make you whine anytime anywhere you just say the word luv." I told her looking down. 

She smirked that sly foxy grin of hers and returned to making coffee. I just smirked and admired her ass, the way her tails somehow complimented it perfectly. 

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked turning my attention away. "Hang out here till 7 then go to Queens to have dinner at Peter's Aunt May's house." She said. There was a knock on the door. She raised her eyebrows and went to answer it. 

She let Clint in he looked around seeing my bed on the couch, slightly smirking. "Barton, what are you doing here?" She asked. He held up a backpack. "Horror movies and snacks it's our Christmas tradition since we've both been Avengers." He said naturally. Sapphire smiled, "Horror movies and snacks." She repeated. "Go put something in." She said. He saluted her and went to the TV. She went back to me, "Looks like I know what we're doing today." She said. I nodded smiling.

She made popcorn, giving Clint a cup of coffee. I cleaned up my bed and sat down on one corner of the couch, Clint the other setting everything up. 

Saph came with popcorn she looked at both of us. She sat down beside me. Clint looked mad but turned on the movie. It was the black and white version of Frankenstein. "Oh, sweet Frankenstein," Peter said coming out of his bedroom he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down beside Saph and Clint

I thought of the monster, we weren't mates but I did miss the monster, he was quite smart. I felt Sapphire rub my arm, passing me the popcorn. 

It was the scene was Frankenstein threw a little girl in. "That scene is such bullshit Frank would never do that. He loves kids." I said crossing my arms. "Frankenstein exists in his world," Saph explained to the guys. 

It was 6 Peter kicked Clint out so we could get dressed for dinner. I poked Saph she had fallen asleep on me, her tails coming up and curling around me. Clint looked at the scene, in defeat. He came towards us. "Hey, Constantine." He said. I stopped trying to wake Saph. "Yeah mate?" I asked. "If she lets you have her heart don't let it go as I did." He said looking at the sleeping mutant/Yokai. 

He dug in his backpack and brought out a book. It was a Japanese book of myths with a sticky note "For Saph". He placed it on the coffee table. He left. "Holy shit Christmas miracles do exist," Peter said. I shot him a look of annoyance.

I woke Saph up, her big green eyes blinking at me. "Time to wake up luv," I said sweetly. "Okay." She said her tail unwrapped from me Jesus it was cold, we all went our separate ways to change and appeared at the same time. The others wrapped up, as I just donned on my trench coat. "Aren't you going to be cold?" Sapphire asked as Peter locked up. "Nah I got my trench coat," I said. 

"I don't know man it's pretty cold." Peter said as we made our way to the elevator. "Its a special coat mate," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "Its kinda picked up on some powers so its magic now. Protects me, keeps me warm if it's cold." I explained As we got in. 

We got to Queens to a nice little house. I just realized that other than the memories that Sapphire had of Peter and what I googled (can't blame me I was curious.) I knew nothing of Peter. 

A redhead woman around Peter's age opened the door. "Your late Parker Flash is here before you." She taunted. "Blame Saph MJ. "He said kissing the girl on the cheek. "I blame this guy." She said jerking her thumb towards me. "What did I do?" I asked closing the door. She nudged me with her hip. "You, my friend were too comfy of a pillow." She said cheekily. 

I got introduced to Peter's Aunt and girl. Then we all helped in various ways Saph making fun of my potato peeling. We sat down, "So John what do you do for work back in your world?" May asked. I ran a hand through my hair. "I was an exorcist and occult detective," I said. The table was silent, both May and MJ shocked. Saph started to laugh, "I'm sorry but your faces, it's almost as good as when I unglamoured my self in front of you two that one time," she said laughing. The memories flooded in. I started to laugh too, soon we were all laughing. 

Dinner was amazing, I pulled out a cigarette getting hit in the chest by Saph. "Come on well have to go outside." She said dragging me out. We grabbed our jackets. I sat down on a chair, lighting my fag. Saph to my amazement sat in my lap cuddling me. She shivered, I wrapped my coat around her, she lit her fag as she snuggled into me. 

"Your so warm." She said happily. "Its the jacket," I said she hummed happily. Then we heard a faint mew. Saph raised her eyebrows and got up sniffing the air. Course canine sense of smell. She came back with a tiny black kitten. 

By the time we got back to the apartment, the kitten was sleeping contentedly in Sapphire's arms. "So what are you going to name your bundle of fluff?" I asked as we were in the cab. "I don't know, any suggestions?" I asked. "Neko" Peter suggested. She shook her head. 

"What about Gotham?" I suggested the little kitten opened its emerald eyes and meowed. "Well looks like someone likes that name," Sapphire said scratching the kittens head. "How'd you come up with that one?" Flash asked. I shrugged. "Its a city in Jersey where I'm from," I told them. 

I groaned when I woke up to a pounding headache fucking New Years parties, Gotham a now little rascal. Jumped on my chest I frowned, he usually slept with Saph who kept her door closed. 

I looked around to reveal I was in her room, and she was asleep beside me. I looked under the covers my clothes still on. She rolled over her arm going over me, causing Gotham to meow loudly which made Saph open her eyes. She like me checked under the covers. Her face was slightly mixed when I saw it. I moved to get out. She pulled me back. "Stay cuddle me." She asked. I laid back down as Saph got out pulling on a t-shirt and then getting out of the dress she was wearing last night. 

"You can get undressed if you want," She said. I got up and took off my slacks and shirt. I caught Saph staring. "See something you like?" I asked. She checked me out again. "Oh definitely." She purred. She pulled me back to bed. We cuddled both talking or drifting in and out of sleep. Saph sighed in her sleep as her fingers splayed themselves out on my chest over my heart.

"You can start sleeping here if you want I know the couch can't be that comfy." She said eventually. Gotham meowed in agreement. 

Peter had got us out of the room to watch a breaking news story. It showed mutants fighting, live in New York. Saph was up and dressed in her uniform before it began. I saw her form grow smaller as she transformed into a fox. She nuzzled my hand before running out to the patio and jumping off of it. I must've looked worried cause Peter clapped my shoulder "Don't worry Flash will follow her." He said. 

, Sure enough, Flash upon seeing the news report skin started to slither transforming into a black and white suit. He followed the way Saph went. 

A few minutes later a black and blue fox appeared transforming into Sapphire. She immediately started to attack a guy in a red hood and cape. With a helmet on. 

He ended up throwing her into a building. She got up shakily lighting her hands. A woman dressed in red joined Sapphire to fight and what looked like a speedster. "Now it looks as if Magneto and his children are fighting. Oh and here comes the grandchildren and the last of Magnetos offspring." The news reporter said as another speedster with a young man dressed as a Male witch, and a green-haired woman appeared. 

Sapphire shouted something soon they all joined hands they all fell upon each other in a heap, coming out of them a giant ass spirit in the shape of a wolf, it attacked Magneto until he was forced to retreat with his troops. The spirit laid down on top of the heap and they all started to wake up. 

"Ahh I love it when they use that spell." Peter said slightly chuckling. "That was a spell?" I asked. He nodded. "The two arcane looking ones are the Scarlet Witch and Wiccan they both can do magic, they created that spell with Sapphires help, has to have all of their siblings. And all of them have to be on the same side." Peter explained. 

There was a knock on the doors than a rush of wind as five people appeared before us. Flash, The woman with green hair, a short man with sideburns and two white-haired speedsters that were high fiving and pushing up there goggles exact copies of each other save the younger one had green eyes that matched Sapphires so did both of their smiles. "Good work bratanek you almost beat me." The older one said ruffling the teen's hair. My head flooded with Sapphire's memories of all of them, they were her sister, her brother, her "brother"/friend, and her nephew.

The patio door opened to Sapphire, the woman in red and two teenage boys holding hands one that was apart of the spell and the other was tall and built like Flash. "Sistory!" The white-haired man and the green-haired woman yelled hugging both Sapphire and the woman. The three kids hugged each other I noticed two of the boys looked like each other sans the hair and eyes. More memories flooded my brain all like the ones before, some happy some sad. 

They broke apart and Sapphire coming to my side. "Everyone this is Constantine by the way." She said smiling. They all said hi and introduced themselves. 

Laughter was coming from the kitchen as Pietro and Sapphire had gotten in a small food fight. I smiled at Sapphire her eyes caught mine, her smile going even wider. 

"You two make a cute couple." Wanda said sitting down. "Oh we're not a couple," I said. She gave me a look. "Well you should be, you two seem to make each other smile." Her son Billy said sitting down. I shrugged, "Don't feel like breaking hearts if I end up back in my dimension." I told them. They were silent "So you guys can do magic ya?" I asked. We closed the door on Saphs family and Wolverine after dinner.


	3. Sapphire's POV

It was my 50th birthday. "Mornin luv." I heard in my ear, I smiled turning to see Constantine facing me. His hands slowly went up my thighs stopping at my T-shirt. Wed been hardcore flirting with each other since John had taken sleeping in my bed. Peter and Flash would constantly yell at us that they were choking on the sexual tension. But we were both afraid to take the first step. I heard what he said to Billy and Wanda, and he was right.

"Morning," I responded getting closer. "Oh, I have a present for you." He said getting up and digging in the drawer he claimed as his, moving Gotham out of it first, (he loved sleeping in John's drawer). "You didn't have to get me anything," I said he looked back at me, he smiled. "Yes, I did." He said coming back with a small box and a card.

He handed me a card that had Rose's on it. I sat up then opened it, the inside was clean with a simple inscription. "Can I have your heart and soul forever to love and cherish. In return, I'll give you mine?" -JC. I looked up John was looking nervous. 

"What's this?" I asked he noticed my ears perking up, and the fur on my tails bristling.  
"Me being a coward and asking you to be my girlfriend?" He said shyly. "But you said that you didn't want to be with me cause of the whole other dimension thing," I said. He looked kinda shocked that I knew that. "How did?" I wriggled my ears. "Right canine hearing now I'm embarrassed for how much I talk about you to Peter and Flash." He said his cheeks going red. "So what changed?" I asked. He entwined our fingers. 

"Nothing, I'm still afraid of breaking your heart cause I'll get sent back. But damn it Saph you got under my skin and in my heart. " he said squeezing my hand and moving it to his heart"If you don't want to." He started. I shut him up with a kiss knocking him back. 

Sparks went off in my head. He tasted like Fine cuts and pure passion. His hands moved down my body holding me to him as I tangled my fingers in his short blonde hair as our tongues explored each other's mouth I just felt love and passion like never before pouring from John's kiss. 

We broke apart for air. "Wow," we both said, we laughed. "So that's a yes?" He asked, "You're lucky your pretty." I said tweaking his nose. "So do you want your present?" He asked. His blue eyes sparkling. "I thought my present was you?" I asked kissing him again. His hand moved down and squeezed my ass. 

We broke it off, he passed me a little wrapped box. I went up straddling him and opened the box. It contained a necklace it was a beautifully wrapped in gold, raw Sapphire stone on a gold chain. "It's beautiful," I said he sat up sliding me off his lap. He grabbed the necklace and put it around me. He whispered something making the clap get warm. "There now only you and I can take this off." He said wrapping his arms around me. 

I turned around and kissed him, I pushed him back again straddling him. I took off my shirt showing off my breasts. "Strewth. "John breathed out. His hands slowly started to massage my nipples I breathed out and he leaned up to kiss me again. I noticed we started to grow pink John noticed too but just continue to kiss me. A heartbeat that wasn't my own pounding in my ears.

He rolled me so he was on top. He took my hands and pinned them underneath his hand, he leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his tie. He started to tie me up, watching me the whole time. I looked at him grinning when he was done. "You're going to need a new tie," I told him. The heartbeat got faster. 

I nodded to my nightstand on my side. John raised his eyebrows. "The second drawer," I told him. He opened it to find lube and various restraints. He dived for a fierce kiss, I fought against his tie to touch him. He broke it off, he traced a faint scar under my heart. "You were made for me." He said proudly. "Its more for your safety got some wicked claws on me," I said. He chose a flimsy set of handcuffs replacing his tie. It kept pounding in my head. 

He got up and placed it on the door on the outside and closed it, locking it. His stalked back predatory as he got on top of me and just stared. He leaned down and consumed my mouth, making me moan. His hands handled my breasts, his mouth moved to my neck, kissing, sucking, and biting taking extra care on the parts that made me moan louder. He moved down till he made his way down to my breasts. The only thing that could be heard was the heartbeat

Oh God his mouth on my breasts was so heavenly, I whined when he was done. He chuckled and kissed me sweetly. "Told you I'd make you whine." He purred. He went down to my pussy. He hooked a finger on my panties and pulled them down. He then started to eat me, "Oh, Oh," I said he slipped two fingers in and ate me out with practiced skill. I moaned. "John," I moaned he licked from my asshole to my clit. "Fuck!" I shouted, jerking up against the handcuffs, he placed a hand on my mouth as he fingered me harder his tongue working wonders on my clit. John's eyes connected with mine the pink glow surrounded us the heartbeat was deafening.

I screamed John's name as I came. To which he silenced me with a kiss. "Am I going to have to bound and gag you?" He asked when he broke the kiss. "Gag me with your cock maybe. I teased giggling from the high of my orgasm. He got up and shimmied out of his boxers revealing with a giant cock. I smiled, he pinched my nose and forced my mouth opened gently. He started to face fuck me gagging me with his cock. 

He took his cock out my face covered in tears and spit. He moved so he was positioned just before my entrance, I took his hand, he looked at me. "You got under my skin and in my heart too," I told him, he smiled kindly and then looked at me. "Do you have any condoms, don't want to get you pregnant." He said rubbing my stomach. I looked down, "I can't have kids." I said quietly. Flashes of that evil fucking lab and the weapon X program went through our heads. (We discovered that when a memory came through one of our heads it went through the others.) He moved and leaned down and kissed my stomach then, my heart, then my forehead then finally my lips. 

He cradled my face. His hand slipped down and felt my heartbeat I felt his. I kissed him back then smiled. He eased himself into me and I breathed out as his cock stretched my soaking wet pussy. He groaned, "Fuck Saph." He said, I wriggled, he laid a hand on my stomach.

He then started a steady pace, it was a slow and agonizing, he picked up his pace, making it faster and rougher. I started to moan, feeling the upcoming orgasm. John's heart was exploding with not only speed but passion the glow around us got brighter. 

He pulled out making me whine again. He chuckled and turned me over. He plunged deep in me, he fucked me hard, making me cum. His hands glided over my tails gathering them up, he tugged me gently, he caused me to come up, the handcuffs made me weirdly bent over. John grabbed my breast and fucked me harder. All I could hear was his heart, and the sounds of us making love. 

I moaned as I came another time and broke the handcuffs. my hands went to John behind me we kissed. "Naughty girl." He muttered he pushed me down into the mattress it consuming my screams as he fucked me hard his hand rubbing my clit. I came a third time, this time squirting weakly calling his name, making John cum with"Fuck Saph".

He took himself out of me laying on his back panting I crumpled where I was panting as well, I was seeing stars in my vision. "Holy fuck," I said my vision coming back. We had stopped glowing. I couldn't heart his heart.

"So that glow?" I asked. "Luv, I just had the best shag in my life, give me a minute to recover." He said, cuddling up to me. I accidentally rolled over in my cum. "Ew," I said rolling over to John. He sat up. "Right clean up first, then rest then talking about what the fuck that was about," he said. He got up picking me up and carrying me in his arms to my on-suite bathroom. He set me down on the counter and started the shower. He then disappeared to the bedroom coming back for the hot water in the 

We stepped in, I moaned as some of the hot water splashed me. John did the same. We washed our hair, then John soaped up my loofah with a glint in his eyes. 

He slipped an arm behind me he slowly washed my body, moving down as he worked his way down. He got to my pussy and lightly washed it, he lightly washed my legs. He stood up and turned me around gently kissing my neck. He did the same with my back being gentle with my tails kissing the base of it. 

He stood up. "Your beautiful." He murmured behind me. I turned around seeing him, hair wet, I kissed his lips. I stole the loofah, I soaped it up then started to wash him, while massaging his muscles, he was tense. 

He moaned at my touch, I moved down I got to his back, I did the same thing "Oh baby, so much tension." I discarded the loofah and just massaged him. When I was done his face looked so serene. I turned off the hot water, he turned around and hugged me. "Your amazing." He whispered. "Only for you, handsome," I said smiling. 

We got dressed and crept out of the bedroom holding hands, Peter and Flash were fucking grinning at the table. "Well finely," Peter said. We joined them. "Happy birthday Saph." They both said handing us a coffee. And my favorite breakfast, fried chicken from my fave restaurant. 

They passed me my presents, both books. We got a knock. It was my "family" they came in, "Jesus christ Vic I thought you were dead." I said he shrugged. 

"We wanted to get you a present," Logan said. Wade handed over an odachi set it had the sheath was a dark blue. the wrap a bright blue. "Sweet I've been looking for a weapon," I said. They left. And that was the pattern throughout  
the day. At noon we have to order Chinese food. We got another knock. It was Clint and Kate, they were holding hands. "Hey guys," I said from my place on John's lap. He fed me a ginger beef. "Hey just came by to hand off your present, foxy," Clint said. I grinned and stood up I took the present it turned at 1 o'clock the time I was born. 

"Argh, I yelled dropping to knees, John was instantly by my side. "Fuck!" I yelled, I felt my self transforming into my fox form Gotham started to hiss, Peter quickly picked up the tiny black kitten so he wouldn't get in the way. I whined John stroked my fur, "Baby it's okay it'll be over soon, just focus on my voice." He said. He gasped. I felt my fifth tail grow, all the liquid in the room started to float splashing everywhere

1:01 passed and I laid down panted I slowly regained my human form. Gotham jumped from Peter's arms and nudged my forehead. I scratched his ears. "Good boy," I said laying down. John rubbed my back. I eventually got up. Clint handed me a package. It was full of bath products. 

I raised my eyebrow at the archer. "Hey, Kate picked out your present I told her that I could grab any book out of an old book store and you'd be happy." He said. "Thank you, Kate, let me know if I need to kick his ass," I said. The door knocked. Peter got it. He backed up far. My father Magneto stepped through he took off his helmet, Flash immediately venmomedized both the archers whipped out their bows and notched wooden arrows. I stood up using lighting my hands ablaze John picked up Gotham putting him in our room quickly. 

"Anya is that any way to greet your father?" "Call me that again and die!" I yelled. "It's your name is it not?" He asked walking to me. "No, it's not. Now get out." I said meeting him. He handed me a book it had a heart embossed on the cover. "What's this," I asked taking it. 

He looked at John who was hovering by my shoulder. "I believe this will help in the mystery of this scum infecting your life." He said. I slashed at him with my claws, they screeched against his helmet he used to block"Call him scum again." I growled. He looked at John. "My daughter is much to good for you." He said before walking out the door. I checked the book it wasn't missing a page. 

We sent it to Strange. Clint and Kate leaving, then Peter and Flash. John and I had ordered pizza, he was fidgeting with his tie. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours," I asked. "Your dad's right, I'm not good enough to be with you." He said pouting, I took his hands and moved to straddle him. 

I looked at him, he wasn't meeting my gaze. "Hey, Hey," I said grabbing his chin with my fingers forcing him to look at me. "John you've seen my life, I've seen yours." I put my other hand over his extending my claws in. " I feel your heart," I kissed him "Its the only thing I want," I said kissing his neck. He wrapped his arms around me. 

We kissed before we both knew we were in our bed, tenderly fucking this time desperation in both of our touches. John's hand reached over my heart. Out of nowhere, he had a knife. He cut his hand and started to draw the glyph that's on his chest on to mine. It seared then became black thick clear lines. I took his hand and licked it cleaning it of blood. This act made John stare at me wide-eyed. When I was done his hand healed cause of my powers he kissed my bloodstained lips with relish. 

We were cuddling each other Gotham jumped up and cuddled up to John. "So what did you paint on me?" I asked. "Sign of protection. This means if you're in trouble, I can find you and save my pretty little fox." He said scratching behind my ears.


	4. John POV

It officially hit a year of me being in Sapphires dimension on my birthday coincidentally. I loved it here, was even thinking of asking the heroes to stop looking for my dimension and popping the question but I was a coward and was still convinced that my beautiful girlfriend Sapphire was just going to be gone one day with a snap of the fingers. 

I woke up to Saph sucking my cock "Anyone tells you that you're perfect." I said my fingers tangling in her hair. She took her mouth off me with a loud Pop. "You all the time." She said kissing my thigh. She went back to work, I moaned as I leaned back. 

I cuddled up to her when we were finished. "Oooh, I got you a present." She said she got up and grabbed it before she jumped back into bed waking up Gotham. Who meowed angrily and repositioned himself. Gotham had turned into a big fluffy panther of a cat. But it was a sweet little rascal. 

She handed me the present and a card. I opened the card. "I love you every perfection every flaw you are my true love and my hero." -S

I looked at the card. "I'm your hero?" I asked weakly. She nodded, "Of course you are," she said kissing my cheek. "You're always there for me. Your so brave and kind, and you make a wonderful cat daddy to Gotham." She said nuzzling my neck.

"I'm not a hero luv." I started Saph well use to my ways just kissed me deeply enough to make both of us glow pink. She handed me my present. I opened it, it was a pair of fox shaped studs with a speck of sapphire in them and a picture, of us all, cuddled asleep, Gotham in between us both, Saphs tails curled around all of us. 

"I got Peter to sneak in and take a picture." She explained. "I love it," I said kissing her. "I love you," I said smiling. She smiled back. Sapphire was the only woman I was completely honest with my feelings with and told her outright that I loved her. Never even told Zee how I felt unless we were in danger. 

It was around noon when Strange came over with the leaders of the Avengers. "I have finally cracked the code of the book that Magneto gave Sapphire." He said. 

"How did he get this book again?" Steve asked Sapphire shrugged. "I've asked my informants in the Brotherhood and they all say he found it in his castle." She told them. 

"The stone is called the Heart stone. It's said to be able to do untold acts of magic, but it's different from the other Stones. The stone appoints two Guardians." He summoned the stone it glowing bright pink, Sapphire, and I started to glow pink, I felt her hand intertwine with mine. "It's said that the stone calls to the 1st guardian."

I recalled months before I found the stone, I had been having weird dreams, of a pink stone around a fox's neck. "When the first guardian touches the stone it searches everywhere for the guardian's perfect match. Then it sends for that perfect matches. The 2nd guardian finds the stone and well we've seen what happens." He said looking at us. 

I felt myself running out of the room. I ended a block away. I turned into an empty alley I sunk breathing heavy. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sapphire kindly smiling at me she kneeled. She kissed my forehead. "Want to freak out in our bedroom rather than some New York alleyway." She asked. 

"Give me all your money." A guy said. He was holding a gun to Sapphire's head. I used my magic to knock it away, then I rushed at him pinning him to the wall with my arm. "Do that again and I will end you," I growled into the thugs face. "Constantine!" Sapphire said angrily pulling me away from the thug who ran. 

I pushed her away. Walking further down the alley. "John talk to me." She said following me. I whirled on her. "WHY ARE YOU WITH ME!" I screamed at her. "YOU KNOW WHAT IM LIKE, AND I KNOW YOU'RE WISE ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT THIS WASNT REAL!" I screamed. Her face fell at my words. 

"I'm with you cause I'm in love with you, and your right I did think at one point that the stone was probably doing something to us." She took my face in her hands forcing me to look at her. "But John this thing between us is real, if it wasn't I wouldn't be with you." She told me. "I need some space," I said pushing her away again. I walked out of the alley, she didn't follow. 

I was gone for three days, getting pissed. Clint and Peter found me in the alley having just been kicked out of a bar.

They brought me to an old building torn down a bit. "You okay man?" Peter asked I laughed, "Peachy, I'm a guardian for a mystic rock, and love is a fucking lie." I said as I took it.

Clint shook his head. "You're a fucking idiot you know Constantine." I glared at him thinking of a spell to hurt him "I think what Clint means is that your wrong to think that what you and Sapphire have isn't worth it just cause a rock put you in the same universe." Peter said. "Yeah P it is causing our Sapphire wouldn't waste her time on a loser as we see in front of us." He said angrily. 

I got up in front of him. "Oh you mean like she was when she was with your sorry ass." I goaded him. I hit the nerve, he punched me. "CLINT NO" Peter said shooting webs at Clint from striking me more. "COME ON CLINT IVE SEEN DAISIES HIT HARDER!" I yelled. He ripped off the webbing and started to beat me, me smiling the whole time. 

He got off after his anger was quelled. "GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER AND GO BE WITH SAPPHIRE YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled before storming out. Peter sighed, he sat down beside me. "You know I've visited probably a thousand different dimensions and yours is the only one I haven't been able to find and Sapphire only exists here." He said. I looked at him. "She dies in the fire as a kid in all of them." He explained. The memory of the burning house, her controlling the fire, soldiers seeing it and her getting sent to Weapon X.

"She misses you, by the way, hasn't stopped crying since you ran." He said, "I know," I told him defeated, part of the reason I'd been gone so long, my head showed me her crying and I couldn't take seeing her cry over me. I closed my eyes and pictured her, she was crying in bed, Gotham nuzzling her. She looked up like she saw me. "I just want you back John." She said sobbing. I opened my eyes feeling tears run down my face. 

I sat up, getting up. "Could you take me to a store then home mate," I said tiredly he nodded and swung us off to a ring store then landing us on the patio. Flash was at Sapphire door. "Come on Saph its Chinese food." He said. He saw me and Peter come in. He glared at me opening his mouth I put up my hand and mouthed "I know" 

I entered Sapphires and I room. Gotham mewling and going round my legs, I saw Sapphire look up rage in her eyes. I picked up Gotham. "You wouldn't hurt his daddy now would you?" I asked making a baby tone. I moved to the bed and sat down on the edge, letting Gotham go. She punched me in the arm. "Ow, I deserve that," I said. "I would hurt you more but it looks like someone beat me to it." She snapped at me. I smirked, "Yeah I'm an idiot when I try to think things through by myself." I told her. 

"Why should I take you back?" She asked. I looked at her she had a scary look in her eyes. I got off the bed faced her on my knees "You shouldn't I'm a coward who ran when I got told the truth. What an amazingly sexy wise mutant kitsune woman by the name of Sapphire was made by the universes for me, I got scared." I told her, I ran my hand up her thigh. "I need you Saph, I need all of you forever, I'm so sorry," I said, I started to weep into her legs. "Please," I said desperately, 

I felt her slide down so she was on the ground, we held each other, both of us glowing. I moved her so she was in my lap. I pulled out the ring box. And opened it, "Marry me." I said firmly already slipping the ring on. I kissed her neck, "Be my wife, I don't want to ever be without you again. That's what I decided." I said into her skin. She pushed me away, I felt hurt, she looked at the ring.

She was silent for a long time. "It took you three days of getting drunk and getting into fights for you to decided that you want to marry me?" She asked. I rushed to hold her again. 

"No it took me the minute I saw you decide that I want you to take my name my heart my soul my body. But I didn't want to hurt you, my love," I stroked her cheek. "You know how much it hurt me to see you cry, it made me feel like I wasn't worthy of you anymore. " I told her honestly I buried my face in her hair. "The last thing I want is to see you in pain," I said.

"Yes." She said into my shoulder. I brought her back. I looked at her "Yes I'll marry you. Just." She held my face gently cause of the bruises. "Don't run away again." She said fiercely "I'll die before that happens again, I'm here to stay forever." I said. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said kissing my face and getting up, I held her tightly and moved her into my lap. "No, let me hold you," I said. She sighed happily and leaned into my body. Her tails wrapping around my frame. Her fingers undid some of my shirts, they traced my glyph. "I want my magic infused with this." She said. I nuzzled her, "Unfortunately the spells already done luv." I told her.

"No spell is done." She said she reached over and got one of her knives. She cut the tip of her finger as I did. 

Then she unsheathed more of her claws and opened up my shirt wider. I cradled her as I watched her. First, it was her claw cutting into the glyph, then her blood smearing into the cut it healing. Her green eyes flashing blue as she muttered something. The glyph flashed blue when she was done, I felt more connected to her somehow. 

She got up holding out her hands. I took them, she led me to the main bathroom and placed me on the closed toilet while she got out the first aid things. "Peter do you have any antibiotic paste?" She called out, he appeared. "Yeah it's in my bedroom is everything alright with you too?" He asked looking at both of us. 

"She said, yes mate," I said proudly as Sapphire showed off her diamond ring. He broke out to a grin "Fuck yes!" He said "Woohoo!" We heard Flash shout appearing with the paste. 

"We need to have a party." He said. Peter pointed to him, "Yes we need to call Tony, the guy loves paying for this shit." He said high-fiving Flash. "Woah boys, let's let John and I enjoy being engaged for more than two seconds, now out my fiance's face needs some TLC," Sapphire said as she shooed them away. 

She first got a rag and gently wiped away any dried blood, "Well it looks worse then it was," she said as she dabbed ointment on a gash on my nose and cheek. I kissed her wrist. 

Our engagement party was set for Friday and sure enough, Friday was here and we were in the ballroom at the Plaza, welcoming so so many heroes.

"Sapphire! Jesus Christ, here I thought Ben would have little rock babies before you got married." A blond man with a giant 4 on his chest accompanied by a model, a rock man, and what looked like a normal family. "Johnny Storm," Sapphire said with a smirk she nudged the model and whispered something in the woman's ear that made her sound out a tone of disgust then smile at Sapphire, "Congratulations on getting married," she pointed to Johnny. "Never call me." Before walking away. He went after her. "What did you say?" I asked. "That when he finishes he ejaculates fire." She said grinning. "Wait does he?" The rock thing asked. She shrugged. "I don't know, you know I have more sense than to sleep with Johnny." She told him he started to laugh, "Ahh haha your a riot Saph." He said hugging her. "John this Ben Grimm, Susan Storm, Reed Richards and the blonde ass that left is Johnny Storm their the Fantastic Four. America's first superfamily." She said with jazz hands. Susan shook my hand. "It's Susan Storm Richard's." She said glaring at Sapphire. 

"Oh hi Namor so glad of you to join us," Sapphire said. A man with pointed ears holding a trident stepped forward. "Sapphire and groom congratulations on your betrothal and my thanks for the invitation." He said bowing to us. He turned to Susan. "Susan, your beauty is still the most enchanting thing on land." He quipped before joining the party. Susan glared at Sapphire before taking Reeds hand and joining the party. 

Ben whistled. "You invited Namor and Suzie and Reeds any other time bombs I should know about foxy?" He asked. She grinned that evil fox grin of hers. "Jean Grey is coming single Wolverine single, Cyclops and Emma Frost together. And for some fun in the NY, I brought every one of Spideys ex." At this point, Johnny came back and Tony joined us. She eyed the crowd. "So real question is who wants to place some bets." She said slyly. I kissed her cheek. "Fuckin loves you, woman," I said chuckling. Course shed invites all supers to cause drama only to bet on it. Fucking fox." She laughed and the bets were made. 

We walked away from our engagement party with a 1000 bucks. Peter to his dismay of Sapphire's evil plan had many drinks thrown in his face, to which we took pity on him and split our winnings. 

"Still kinda mad you set me up." He said as we got in the door. "Petey I'm a fox spirit mutant that has an evil psychopath as a father let's just be glad I get my jollies from this and not like blowing stuff up." She quipped. "Good point but I'm stealing your cat." He said picking up Gotham and cuddling the cat, he purred happily as Peter carried him to his room. 

There was a knock Flash answer it puzzled on who it could be. It was Magneto Sapphire's father. He quickly got Venom trapped between two metal sheets. Then I trapped from a water pipe shooting out. Peter came out closing his door and soon he was trapped against the support beam of the apartment. His suits legs trapping him there. 

Sapphire lit her hands "Let them go," she growled. "Not till you tell me why I had to find out from the news that your engaged and to a human." He spat attacking her, she rolled out the way shooting fire at him, he tightened the water pipe around me choking me. She stopped. "NO don't hurt him." She whimpered. 

He stopped. He turned towards me. "A man asks for the father's blessing." He hissed. "But scum just take." He said. "You aren't worthy of my Anya." That's it, I'm done. I started to chant a spell to melt the metal. Then I turned off the magnetism of everything in the room Magneto fell to his feet instead of floating. I chanted again removing his helmet. "Her names Sapphire," I said before punching him right in the nose. I used magic to throw him back into the wall. I got into his face and looked at him. I wanted to hurt him, for the years of abuse he's done to his children, to my Sapphire. 

I went back to Sapphire. "Your right, I am scum and not worthy of her, far as I'm concerned no one is." I brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "But I'm the lucky ass bastard that shes choosing to give her heart to. And I'm going to protect it to my dying breath." I said I looked at the villain still held against the wall. "And if you try to hurt us again if you try to hurt any of the people this woman considers family." I got close to him again. "Well I'm going to use every last dark spell I know to fucking hurt you, and then I'm going to kill you with my bare fucking hands and you're going to realize with your last dying breath that it was a human that killed you, you old ass fucking hypocrite," I said before I made him fall through a portal. 

"Holy fuck," Peter said as he got free. I just went back to Sapphire I found using too much magic here gave me a headache only she could fix. She kissed my forehead and just took me in her arms. "Yeah, holy fuck indeed. John knows your hurting from the magical smackdown but you think you could fix the apartment metals blocking my door." Flash said. I shook my head, burrowing my face into Sapphire hair. She leads me to the couch the only thing I did was put her more in my lap. I heard Strange come and the sounds of the apartment are fixed. I heard Gotham meow and found him nuzzling my arm, I lifted my head wearily to pet him. 

"Constantine, I was thinking that perhaps I could train you." Strange said sitting down. "I'd like that Strange, I'll come around the Sanctum sometime this week," I told him. He left, Saph playing with my hair on my lap, Peter and Flash gone to bed long ago. 

"Would you kill him?" She asked. "I'd kill anyone that hurts you," I told her. She kissed me deeply, "Same." She said. 

"So our wedding can be anything we want Tony's paying." She said. I looked at her. "Why is he paying for a wedding not his own?" I asked. 

She thought about it. "The Avengers is Tony's baby were all like family to him, with all the things that have happened in the past, he wants to make sure we at least have a bright future." She told me. 

"How about we get a wedding planner and let them deal with everything and we just show up to the thing," I said, kissing her shoulder. "You are so smart." She said. 

I looked at the tux I was trying on I hated bow ties, "Do you have anything with a tie," I said undoing it the tailor handed me a black one, it was almost perfect. "Do you happen to have this in blue?" I asked. He handed me one, "Ta." I said. I did it up. I looked at Peter, Flash, Strange, and Pietro. My groomsmen Pietro being my best man because of him being Saphs little brother. "Looks good," Peter said getting his tie done up by Flash. 

"Who am I walking down with again?" Strange asked. "Wanda with Pietro, Peter with MJ, You with Polaris, and Flash with Gwen," I said. He picked a green tie.

It was the rehearsal dinner. I was grabbing a drink for Saph and I. I felt a burst of magic, it felt like Zees and Nick's I dropped my glasses as I fell over. "John!" Saph yelled already at my side. "Wow," she said feeling the air. "You feel it too?" I asked. She nodded. "Strange!" She called. He came over feeling the air. As quick as it came it went away. "Did you recognize anything about the magic?" He asked me, I nodded. "It was my old mates and my ex magic. I'd know their signatures anywhere." I told him. 

I felt kinda lost without Saph by my side as I laid in a cot in the Sanctum, heck I don't think I could even sleep without the sounds of Gothams purrs. But I thought about tomorrow I would be married to Sapphire. 

I sipped a beer Peter gave me as I started putting on my tux. Soon the day passed by and I was at the altar the Black Panther standing by me. The wedding march started I saw Sapphire walking up with Wolverine in her dress. My heart soared, she looked so beautiful in her dress. She got handed off to me. "You look beautiful luv." I said smiling, "Right back attach." She said. 

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today celebrate the love of John Constantine, and Sapphire Maxioff. The couples have prepared their vows." He said. Giving me the floor, I got the ring slipping it on her finger. 

"Saph, you are a beautiful, fierce, smart sexy woman that somehow chose me to fall in love with, I promise to protect you and the ones you love because you're the only thing I want in all the worlds. You, my love, were made for me." I said 

Sapphire got my ring and slipped it on my finger. She stroked my face. "John you constantly ask me why I love you. There are a million reasons the way you smirk, your intelligence, you get me in a way no one has before. I live for your heartbeat and your soul and you." She said, her hands on my tie. 

I lunged to kiss her. She kissed me back. "Um I pronounce you husband and wife and you may kiss the bride," T'Challa said quickly. We broke apart grinning and glowing. 

I felt a wave of magic it was Nick's and Zatanna again. I looked holding Saph close. A portal opened and out came Zatanna a knife to her throat with Nick holding it. The portal closed. Nick looked at the scene. 

"Well congratulations Johnny, gotta say though if you were going to marry it would've been our girl here." He said grinning. "Can you believe it, Zee John Constantine, marrying wonder what makes this bitch more special than you." He said to Zee. Sapphire turned to him and laughed, incredibly hard. We all started to look at her. 

"Omg this is hilarious some fuckin warlock comes here threatening you in a chapel full of heroes." She said leaning against me. Everyone at that point stood up. He started to move his lips. 

"Yahh!" Sapphire screamed getting ripped from my arms. A golem appeared also choking her, the monster quickly vanished through a portal. "NO!" I screamed, I turned around to attack Nick but he to had vanished. "FUCK!" I swore to kick the pillar nearest to us. "FUCK!" I swore my foot now hurting. Another portal opened, I lit my hands ablaze everyone ready to attack, all of the sudden the enchantress, Frankenstein, and Deadman came out. "WAIT!" I yelled putting out my hands. The portal closed. The enchantress fainted turning to June Moone. 

"Wait these are my mates," I said shocked. Deadman wrinkled his nose. "Never been your friend Con Job just came for Zee and to stop Necro, things have been quiet for once," Deadman said sarcastically he floated down to check on June. 

"Indeed in all my years I never considered us friends or mates as you so adequately call us." Frankenstein said he surveyed the room, "Who's marriage?" He asked I shrugged "Mine till Necro showed up and kidnapped my wife." I told them angrily. 

They both looked at each other, "Who'd be insane enough to marry you Con-Job." I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me Nick's plan so I can go help her kick his fucking ass," I said angrily. 

At this moment Iron Man stood up, "Okay Constantine while you will have the opportunity to hash it out on this guy, Sapphire is an Avengers which means there are tools and things we must go through. Like, pick at a team of our people to help you." He said the groomsmen and bridesmaids stepped forward. 

"Cool second if she was following Avengers protocol. JARVIS? Please access Sapphire's tracker." Tony said. "Shes in San Francisco." He said.


	5. Sapphire POV

We were in an old apartment building once nice design but very worn down and abandoned. He tied Zatanna and me with a magical rope. Nick tore off my veil, revealing my ears. 

He laughed, "Nice ears what are you werefox?" He asked. "Fuck you Necro." I spat at him he raised his eyebrows. "You know my name." He pointed at Zatanna who was bound. "He tells you about her?" He asked. 

"He's my husband, I know everything about his life, and I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out with him." I snarled. He looked impressed, he looked at Zatanna. "I'll leave you girls to chat. You know missus and the ex." He said ungagging Zatanna and leaving the room. 

We were silent for a while. "So my name Sapphire. Are you doing okay over there Zee?" I asked, looking at her. She looked at me bewildered "You know my name?" She asked. 

I nodded. "John and I have no secrets," I said. "He married you." I nodded, she looked at me sadly "I like your dress." She said. "Thanks." I looked around I felt John. I gasped, as I felt my spirit get pulled out of my body. 

I was surrounded by black I looked around and I saw John he kneeled. "Sorry, luv looks like I still need to figure a couple of things out with the stone." He said stroking my head, I looked down I was a fucking fox. 

"You two sit tight Strange Wanada Peter and Flash and I are coming for you guys. If you just get your self untied. Stick close to Zatanna for me cause her magic may fail in this world." He said. I pawed his leg. He put his head to mine. I gave him a spell he could do with Wanda. "Clever girl." He said ruffling my fur, he kissed my forehead. I licked his face. "Okay see soon my love." He said. 

I was back with Zatanna. "So tell me about yourself. " I said as I let one of my tails untying the blinds, I was free in a hot second, I heard Nick coming back I untied Zatanna loosely and loosely rebound myself "Wait for the signal," I said. 

"WHERE IS HE?" He screamed at me. I looked at him "What are you talking about? It's just been me and Zee here." She nodded "We were bonding." She said. "Look Nick think about it Constantine lives here now he has a wife here, who's obviously in some sorta justice League just let us go and go home." She said. 

He shook his head and came towards me. He came close looking at me. "Nah Zee Johnny boy took you from me so I'm going to take his little were a wife." He said grabbing my face. I headbutted him. He went to SLAP me a pink shield appeared throwing him back. 

The building shook violently. I felt John and Wanda's and Strange's magic. "Their here," I creepily. 

I showed him my unbound hands in jazz hand form and grabbed Zatanna spiriting us. We made it to the entrance meeting John I reappeared in front of him and co. "Saph." He said kissing me hard."John" I said against his lips. He broke our kiss and checked me over. He hugged me tightly, "Hey hey come on time to kick some ass."I said, "But first." I said snapping my fingers revealing my costume and my full form.

Turning Sapphire into Kitsune. My wedding dress turning into my uniform which looked like Wanda's Scarlet but was blue and looked more like a kimono. My tails unfurled themselves and my odachi appeared on my back and my face getting painted like a kitsune mask. Johns's friends gasped. "Shes a kitsune," Frank said. 

"Sorta I'll explain after we kick Necros ass," I said. "Constantine!" we heard being screamed. "That's our cue," John said. 

Demon like monster entered and attacked us. "Constantine Kit, use this end this," Strange said tossing me our stone. "Everyone else, keep these things off them." He ordered. I tucked it in John's breast pocket. 

Nick appeared. I flashed us towards him we battled him together, our minds becoming one as we started to glow pink. 

We eventually had Nick with me holding him by his hair with my sword against his neck. "Hi, Nick." John said sarcastically "I got a bone to pick with you." He said. He looked at me, "Did he try to hurt you?" He asked. I nodded. I pressed my sword against his neck more. "Tried to slap me, you saved me though," I told him, his eyes looked murderous. "There's my bone, see I made vows to protect my wife. And you try to hurt her mate." He said. 

"I said we rip his heart out, but now I say cut his throat," I suggested. John shook his head and pulled out our stone. "No that's too good for him. I say we make it so he can never feel anything ever again lock his magic away." He said darkly. "Do it," I said smiling. John held the stone in his hand his eyes turning into pink fire. I felt myself glow more and my vision turned pink. 

John plunged his hand into Nick's chest, I felt the magic he was performing and helped him. Nick yelled in pain. 

We let him go, he keeled over, and we slowly stopped glowing. Nick just curled up. John opened a portal and Nick fell into it. I looked at him. "Your guy's avengers lock up." He explained I smiled "Clever." I told him. He shrugged and kissed me


	6. John POV

Today was the day. I'd be introducing my Sapphire to my own world. We said goodbye to Peter and Flash. Then went through the portal that Wanda, and Strange opened, cause apparently only the opposite end could open This portal.

I sighed as we entered the house of Mystery, the one thing I did miss. Sapphire clutched me tightly. I looked at her, she had her eyes clenched shut. "Luv you okay?" I asked.

She fainted becoming a fox as she fell. "Sapphire!" I yelled. Her form shimmered. 

"John," she breathed reaching for me. I quickly took her in my arms. Her form solidified as human. My "friends" surrounded us, unsure how to help. "Talk to me." I asked. "I feel weird." She said slurring her words. She booped my nose. "Your pretty." She said like she was drunk. 

"So are you dear, do you need to go home?" I asked. She shook her head. "Stone." She said I put it around her neck, she blink a couple of times "I'm good." Strange was right in think Sapphire might need the stone to help control her magic. 

"What happened?" I asked. "It was like a tidal wave of weird magic, but it wasnt weird cause it was my own?" She explained. She looked slightly more foxy in her features.

"I hate it when you make that face." Poking my stomach. "What face?" "Your "I'm John Constantine and I know so much about magic so I have to make a pouty face and think and brood." She said teasing me. "Okay your feeling better." I said picking us up. 

Once she was stable I went in to tickle her, she laughed and tried to get me back. But I just slung my arm around her middle picking her up and swinging her around getting her to laugh more. I stopped to see my friends staring at me like I was another person. 

"You lot are still here?" I asked, Sapphire pushed me. "Dont be a brat." She scolded. "It was strange to see in the other dimension but here its even weirder." Deadman said. 

We bid our good byes, I shut the door locking it. "No one is allowed to visit." I said to the door we got swept to Limbo. I swooped Sapphire in my arms bridal style. 

"So my lovely wife we have yet to consummate our marriage and we have a big empty house that will wait on us hand and foot." I said grinning to her. She giggled. I carried her to my bedroom. I opened it, it looked excatly the way I left it sans the bed area which had head board with sturdy set of handcuffs attached to it and a mirror over it. 

I ended up setting Saph down. I was actually back and Sapphire was still with me. I suddenly thought of something. I opended my magic. I was stronger. I grinned over at Saph wickedly. 

"What, what you thinkin,?" She asked. I picked her up again and took her to the bed and kissed her sweetly getting on top of her. We started to glow and hear each others hearts. "Just that I'm going to perform ever sex ritual, spells, andl charms on you I know and then some." I growled. 

I kissed a sweet spot below her human ears, she gasped. "I'm going to show you my world, my magic. Then I'm going to take you back home and love you and protect every day." I whispered as my fingers trailed down, to her shirt. "Change" I ordered getting up. 

"Into what?" She asked sitting cross legged. I thought "Your uniform minus the sword and the pants." I said finally. She snapped her fingers her clothes changing to her with no knickers tight ass sports bra covering her tits, her kimono style jacket open showing off her stomach. 

I quickly did a bunch of spells and soon she was secretly bound not in bindings but in magic. "Fall" I said lazily flicking my fingers at her she looked and was bound to the bed. I went back to her skimming my hand over her body, she bucked against my touch with the sensitive spell I did on her. I looked at her cunt it was glistening I stuck my fingers "JOHN!" She screamed plunging herself deeper. She was basically a fucking ocean how wet she was for me. I took the sensitive spell off. She panted "What was that." She gasped "a sensitive spell sorry I didnt know it would work that hard on you pet." I said kissing her. "Its okay baby just warn a girl next time, cause holy fuck." She panted. 

I was still inside Saph I started to finger her slowly getting whimpers and moans as I went fast building her climax and I sucked on her tits eventually moving down to her pussy. I ate her out, like no tomorrow, making her scream with abandoned,God she was loud with a gag in her mouth when we were home. 

Here she knew there was only me to hear her yells and moans, which made almost all of them be my name. Which just made my mission of pleasuring her so much enjoyable. I. Moved up, I kissed her shoving mh tongue down her throat. She only kissed me harder. I broke it. "You like the taste of your pussy?" I asked ridding myself of my slacks. "Only when it's on your mouth and cock." She said. 

To which I shoved my cock down her throat, then when she was done. I went inside her fast and harder she gasped "John, John," around my cock. I took myself out 

"No." Sapphire cried. "Shh, just going to change position." I soothed her. I tore off her jacket and got her in doggystyle. I went into her hair already pulling her up and flat against me the chiana growing in length. Fucking her harder. "John john John" she chanted. I fucked her harder.

I felt myself about to cum, I rubbed saphs clit, as I cradled her face. "Sapphire Constantine," i started. Saphs glowed brighter then ever as she came. "Iloveyou" she said holding me. I cam in her her squirting as I cam. It was the dirtiest fuck ever. The spells went dead. 

I immediately took the shaking Saph in my arms the bed thankfully cleaning it self. I held her against me. "Fuck my world lets live here forever and you can do that to me all the time." She said grinning wildly. 

"Luv we cant shag our lives away." I said. She frowned. I kissed her nose. "Sorry precious." I said "No your right." She said. "I wish I wasnt I'm my happiest and hardest when I see you having an orgasm from my cock." I said kissing her. We fell asleep in each others arms the perfect picture of man and wife.

I woke up and Saph wasnt around. I got up, and out of the room. I heard a piano. I found Sapphire singing and playing on a grand piano "Hallelujah" I knew she could play and sing well from her memories but she was an angel. I sat down beside her. She looked but continued. 

"That was the most angelic sound. How come you've never sang before?" I asked, she shrugged "Never had a piano before." She said. "Let me sing with you, come on girl like you got to know a duet." I asked. She showed me a song called 11 minutes, our voices sounded perfect. I kissed her throat when we were done. 

"Can I hear you sing?" She asked. I nodded, and moved her over so I could play something. I lowered my hands when I was done. "You sound like an angel when you sing too." She complimented. I kissed her hand, then I moved us to a comfy seat. 

"Wanna go to London today?" I asked her, she nodded. She stood up, brandishing her hand. "Show me your world my loving husband."I grabbed it. "Your wish." I kissed her hand "My command." I said smiling to her. I made us eat breakfast. It being waffles and strawberries. Then I dragged her to get changed with her trying seduce me with her body in the process and it working. 

I handled her breasts from behind her. I fucking loved her tits, so big and bouncy. Her already kissing my cheek. Her hand slipping down and to stroke me. "Ah fuck it." I said lifting her up so she way in stomach pressed against a mirror on a vanity. I took off her knickers and the my boxers. I moved one of her legs on to the vanity and quickly went down eating her pussy and her tight little asshole, while I stroked her tails. 

I went up and in her making her moan and pressed against the mirror. "Fuck luv." I said as I thrust into her. I grabbed her hair as she came, her eyes caught mine, them full of passion. "Joooohhhnnnn" she moaned. I felt myself cumming. 

I had hunt down Chas. So after showing Sapphire my old haunts we paid him a visit, I knocked on the door of his country home hiding Saph behind me. His wife answered "Constantine your alive?" She said going pale. "Dont worry Rachelle I'm not a spirit." I said. "CHAS!" She yelled he came running, slowly stopping when he saw me. 

He punched me in the nose. "Fuck mate!" I yelled holding my nose a lot of blood was coming out and Saph looked like she was going to murder him. Then I was being brought in a hug by him. He let me go. Sapphire quickly taking me and healing me. "Chas Rachelle meet Sapphire my wife." I said after she stopped.


	7. Zatanna POV

He finished kissing her, her smiling. I almost got hit if it wasn't for the white-haired speedster of the heroes that John brought with them. 

They then jumped into battle, as if they were one John defending her and her attacking and soon we were done. 

"Thank you." Sapphire said hugging her friends. "Anything for your sister." The white-haired speedster said. "Strange, Wanda let's bring this place back," Constantine said. 

They quickly did a spell and soon we were back in San Francisco. "So reception?" Sapphire said. "I'll text Tony." The spider dressed one said. John turned to me and the JLD that was here. "You guys should come, it'll allow June to rest." He said, wrapping an arm around Sapphire. We all nodded, I didn't want to but June did need to rest. 

One of the magic users opened a portal and soon we were in a ballroom. John and his new wife got pulled away for wedding stuff. 

I was sitting with Deadman, Frank being pulled away to talk to some scientist at the wedding. "How are you doing Zee?" He asked. I poked at my cake. "Fine," I said he looked at me. "Okay, I'm a little shocked that John Constantine of all people got married. But I'm fine to remember I'm with Bruce." I said. Boston smiled softly, "Sorta makes sense a little bit though Conman and the fox." He joked I laughed. I looked at the bride and groom. Someone a man in a red and black suit was talking to them, Sapphire and John started to laugh. 

I was coming back from the bathroom passing the balcony I saw John and Sapphire smoking she shivered, he quickly shed his tux jacket and put it over her shoulders. She leaned against the railing he held her against his side. 

"So you're my wife." He said lovingly. "Yeah, and you're my husband." She said proudly. "You ever wonder what would happen if you stayed in your dimension?" Sapphire asked. 

"Probably continue being a pain in everyone's ass." He joked "I'm serious, I mean I've seen Zee in your memories but she's prettier in person." Sapphire said a jealous tone in her voice. 

John ran a hand through his hair. "Zee and I never worked or would have worked, yeah I loved her and we had some good times but shes, not my soulmate, you are. I hope she finds happiness and her soulmate one day, but I'm not it. I'll be too busy loving you and taking care of our cat." He said bringing her into his arms. She laughed. 

I walked away. I felt better hearing that weirdly. A guy that had a was tall and was a clean-shaven blonde. "Hi I'm Steve Roger's would you care to dance?" He asked. I nodded. 

Steve ended up being a leader in this world and was a perfect gentleman even when I told him I had someone at home, he completely understood and was still very nice. We ended the night with staying at Sapphires and John's house I getting the couch and Frank getting a cot.

Their roommates and us sat around watching tv. John looked at Sapphire who was falling asleep on him, "One last smoke then bed?" He asked her she nodded and followed him out to the patio. 

I found myself staring at them as they cuddled up both smokings. One of the roommates the brunette Peter was looking at them and shook his head. 

"Man you told me when I met Saph that I'd be a groomsman at her wedding I'd laugh my ass off." He said. His date MJ, Flash, and his date Gwen laughed. 

"Remember when she and the other Weapon Xers got in a fight and ended up destroying Jersey?" Flash asked Peter. He howled with laughter. "Yes, Tony was so mad at her and Logan after that." MJ shivered "Least she's not working for Wade anymore really didn't like her as a murderous slut." She said. There was a bang on the window. "I heard that!" Sapphire yelled. 

The couple came back in. "If I may ask what are you? You said you weren't fully Kitsune." Frank asked. Sapphire leaned against John. "I'm a mutant that had got experimented on in a lab crossing my Gene's with that of a kitsune. They took and" she displayed her foxy features.

The next morning I quietly made coffee and went to the patio to watch the Sunset. I found sapphire out there smoking she was wearing a shirt that looked like John's over some boxers

"Hi." She said. I smiled and sat down beside her. "You know our leader Tony Stark when he offered a place on the Avengers his words were "You either join us, or we kill you." She told me putting out her cigarette. I looked at her. "Why are you telling me this." She looked at me like I was a little kid having a tough time with a math problem. "So you understand why John and I ended up together. He needs someone that understands the dark better than he does so that person can pull and push his fucking stubborn ass out of it." She said getting up, she moved with a lot of grace. There was a knock on the door followed by a "Sapphire, John!" She made a face and went inside I following her. 

John came out smiling when he saw her. All a sudden a teen a boy and a girl and an adult male carrying a bow came in carrying a wounded boy. Both there smiles dropped. 

"Shit Clint get him on the table, Petey gets me the first aid kit mark A." Sapphire yelled putting her hair up Flash and John cleared off the table as the Male laid her down. 

"What happened Clint." She asked the Male  
"We were fighting and somehow a bullet got through and hit his side." He said, "we tried to get Wanda but your closer and have medical training." He said. 

She quickly cut through the boys uniform. She set to work the boy gasping at the pain. He looked to see Sapphire. "Aunty?" He questioned. Sapphire quickly went to him, "Hey Billy. You got hurt but I'm going to take care of you okay, you aren't allowed to die okay?" She said. "Teddy keep him conscious." She said before she set to work. The bigger teen held the other boy's hand. There was a gust of wind and soon a white hair younger version of the speedster yesterday appeared. 

Soon the young boy was resting and Saph was done she rounded on the adult Male and soon she had him up against the wall holding him by the throat. "SAPH!" The young girl yelled. 

Constantine was pulling her off. Holding her to him, pulling her to the bathroom. "Someone get him the hell out!" He shouted, closing the door. Flash and Peter pushed the Male archer out him babbling. "We know Clint but we all know how Saph gets when she's angry, and someone she loves is hurt just let Constantine calm her down. 

He looked at the young girl. "Katie." He said hoarsely she sat down beside the other teens looking away. "Right he's your teammate." He said before getting out the door. 

The apartment was silent sans the running water and low voices coming from the bathroom. Peter and Flash started making breakfast. I jumped up to help them. 

"Zatanna could you go get John and Saph for breakfast." Peter said. I nodded and went to the bathroom. I knocked open the door. John was holding a crying Sapphire soothing her. He looked up to see me. "Breakfast is ready," I said quietly. He nodded and went back to his wife. 

A few minutes later they both came out. Sapphire moved to sit beside the white-haired boy. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Czy chcesz skopać siostry I brata w dupę?" She asked in Polish. Frank leaned in. "Are you alright nephew." He translated. 

"boję się, że Billy nie zdoła. boję się być sam." The boy said. "I'm scared Billy won't make it. I'm scared of being alone." Frank translated. John appeared clapping the boy on the shoulder. "You need no worries, Tommy, you know your aunt is one of the best medical heroes around. And you won't be alone, you have us." He finished handing a plate of eggs to Tommy "Now you Teddy, and Kate all eat then you're going to get some sleep while Saph and I watch over Billy no arguments." He said sternly the kids all silently and slowly picked at there eggs. After Saph shepherds them into the older heroes' rooms. She came back after settling in Tommy. 

"You know if this keeps up well need to buy a house, my love." She said going beside John. John looked at us. "Oh yeah, whatever happened to my places." He asked. 

"You got kicked out of your flat but the house is still yours, it lets us in the kitchen, living room and training room but the rest of the house sealed itself off." I explained. He nudged Sapphire. "We should visit my world so I can get my stuff luv." 

"Your staying?" I found myself asking. John looked at me. "Well yeah, this is my home." He said good-naturedly. Kissing Saph

Peter looked at his phone. "There's a meeting for us in two hours." He called out. Flash and Peter played games getting Deadman and Frank to join. 

John and Sapphire were out on the deck. I watched as Sapphire passed out on him, transforming into a black and blue fox curling up to John. He smiled stroking her fur, till he passed out. 

"Is it me or are they like too in love?" I found myself saying out loud. Peter glanced at me, he paused the game "Their the guardians of the heart stone. They were made to be together." He said, "May we ask what that means,?" Frank said. "When John touched that stone it was the heart stone before he left your world it looked for his perfect match and it came out with our world and Sapphire." He explained the Flash pointed. "They also knew each other whole lives before they both even woke up and their first words, when they did, were each other's names." 

"Ether way John is good for Saph, keeps her temper under control and pushes her to do the right thing." Peter said. 

Soon we were gently transporting Billy to the Avengers medical dept June beside him still sleeping. He was going to be alright just needed rest. Soon our homeworld hero donned on their costume with a snap of Saphs fingers. 

They all filed in standing in military formation behind seats even John as we stood in a small circle. Steve, a guy and a woman all walked in  
The guy looked at them, "Jesus you military types have brainwashed them." He said. "Stand down come on guys it's just us." He said happily. 

They relaxed grinning taking their seats. "So John your world." The woman asked. I stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt but Constantine isn't the best person to ask. he hasn't been there in over a year, he doesn't consider it his home and frankly, all the heroes hate him and won't let him near the Hall of Justice." I said. 

"Well then please floors yours Zatanna, children take note." Steve said sweetly. We agreed Sapphire and Constantine would spend their honeymoon in our world tying John's loose ends. Then we closed the portals hopefully never open them again but have our world on "The Spiders" radar. "Thank you, Zatanna for being so cooperative," Steve said smiling I smiled back. Tony gagged. "Well, time to adjourn if the Boy Scout is coming out."


	8. John POV

Today was the day. I'd be introducing my Sapphire to my world. We said goodbye to Peter and Flash. Then went through the portal that Wanda and Strange opened, cause apparently, only the opposite end could open This portal.

I sighed as we entered the house of Mystery, the one thing I did miss. Sapphire clutched me tightly. I looked at her, she had her eyes clenched shut. "Luv you okay?" I asked.

She fainted becoming a fox as she fell. "Sapphire!" I yelled. Her form shimmered. 

"John," she breathed reaching for me. I quickly took her in my arms. Her form solidified as human. My "friends" surrounded us, unsure of how to help. "Talk to me," I asked. "I feel weird." She said slurring her words. She booped my nose. "Your pretty." She said she was drunk. 

"So are you dear, do you need to go home?" I asked. She shook her head. "Stone." She said I put it around her neck, she blinks a couple of times "I'm good." Strange was right in think Sapphire might need the stone to help control her magic. 

"What happened?" I asked. "It was like a tidal wave of weird magic, but it wasn't weird cause it was my own?" She explained. She looked slightly foxier in her features.

"I hate it when you make that face." Poking my stomach. "What face?" "Your "I'm John Constantine and I know so much about magic so I have to make a pouty face and think and brood." She said teasing me. "Okay, your feeling better," I said picking us up. 

Once she was stable I went in to tickle her, she laughed and tried to get me back. But I just slung my arm around her middle picking her up and swinging her around getting her to laugh more. I stopped to see my friends staring at me like I was another person. 

"You lot are still here?" I asked Sapphire to push me. "Don't be a brat." She scolded. "It was strange to see in the other dimension but here it's even weirder," Deadman said. 

We bid our goodbyes, I shut the door locking it. "No one is allowed to visit," I said to the door we got swept to Limbo. I swooped Sapphire in my arms bridal style. 

"So my lovely wife we have yet to consummate our marriage and we have a big empty house that will wait on us hand and foot," I said grinning to her. She giggled. I carried her to my bedroom. I opened it, it looked exactly the way I left it sans the bed area which had a headboard with a sturdy set of handcuffs attached to it and a mirror over it. 

I ended up setting Saph down. I was back and Sapphire was still with me. I suddenly thought of something. I opened my magic. I was stronger. I grinned over at Saph wickedly. 

"What, what are you thinking,?" She asked. I picked her up again and took her to the bed and kissed her sweetly getting on top of her. We started to glow and hear each other's hearts. "Just that I'm going to perform ever sex ritual, spells, and charms on you I know and then some," I growled. 

I kissed a sweet spot below her human ears, she gasped. "I'm going to show you my world, my magic. Then I'm going to take you back home and love you and protect every day." I whispered as my fingers trailed down, to her shirt. "Change" I ordered getting up. 

"Into what?" She asked sitting cross-legged. I thought "Your uniform minus the sword and the pants." I said finally. She snapped her fingers her clothes changing to her with no knickers tight ass sports bra covering her tits, her kimono style jacket open showing off her stomach. 

I quickly did a bunch of spells and soon she was secretly bound not in bindings but magic. "Fall," I said lazily flicking my fingers at her she looked and was bound to the bed. I went back to her skimming my hand over her body, she bucked against my touch with the sensitive spell I did on her. I looked at her cunt it was glistening I stuck my fingers "JOHN!" She screamed plunging herself deeper. She was a fucking ocean of how wet she was for me. I took the sensitive spell off. She panted "What was that." She gasped "a sensitive spell sorry I didn't know it would work that hard on your pet." I said kissing her. "Its okay baby just warn a girl next time, cause holy fuck." She panted. 

I was still inside Saph I started to finger her slowly getting whimpers and moans as I went fast building her climax and I sucked on her tits eventually moving down to her pussy. I ate her out, like no tomorrow, making her scream with abandoned, God she was loud with a gag in her mouth when we were home. 

Here she knew there was only me to hear her yells and moans, which made almost all of them be my name. Which just made my mission of pleasuring her so much enjoyable. I. Moved up, I kissed her shoving my tongue down her throat. She only kissed me harder. I broke it. "You like the taste of your pussy?" I asked ridding myself of my slacks. "Only when it's on your mouth and cock." She said. 

To which I shoved my cock down her throat, then when she was done. I went inside her fast and harder she gasped "John, John," around my cock. I took myself out 

"No." Sapphire cried. "Shh, just going to change position." I soothed her. I tore off her jacket and got her in Doggystyle. I went into her hair already pulling her up and flat against me the chains growing in length. Fucking her harder. "John john John" she chanted. I fucked her harder.

I felt myself about to cum, I rubbed Saphs clit, as I cradled her face. "Sapphire Constantine," I started. Saph's glowed brighter than ever as she came. "I love you," she said holding me. I cam in her squirting as I cam. It was the dirtiest fuck ever. The spells went dead. 

I immediately took the shaking Saph in my arms the bed thankfully cleaning itself. I held her against me. "Fuck my world lets live here forever and you can do that to me all the time." She said grinning wildly. 

"Luv we cant shag our lives away," I said. She frowned. I kissed her nose. "Sorry precious." I said "No your right." She said. "I wish I wasn't I'm my happiest and hardest when I see you having an orgasm from my cock," I said kissing her. We fell asleep in each other's arms the perfect picture of man and wife.

I woke up and Saph wasn't around. I got up, and out of the room. I heard the piano. I found Sapphire singing and playing on a grand piano "Hallelujah" I knew she could play and sing well from her memories but she was an angel. I sat down beside her. She looked but continued. 

"That was the most angelic sound. How come you've never sung before?" I asked she shrugged "Never had a piano before." She said. "Let me sing with you, come on a girl like you got to know a duet," I asked. She showed me a song called 11 minutes, our voices sounded perfect. I kissed her throat when we were done. 

"Can I hear you sing?" She asked. I nodded and moved her over so I could play something. I lowered my hands when I was done. "You sound like an angel when you sing too." She complimented. I kissed her hand, then I moved us to a comfy seat. 

"Wanna go to London today?" I asked her, she nodded. She stood up, brandishing her hand. "Show me your world my loving husband."I grabbed it. "Your wish." I kissed her hand "My command." I said smiling to her. I made us eat breakfast. It being waffles and strawberries. Then I dragged her to get changed with her trying seduce me with her body in the process and it working. 

I handled her breasts from behind her. I fucking loved her tits, so big and bouncy. Her already kissing my cheek. Her hand slipping down and to stroke me. "Ah fuck it," I said lifting her so she way in stomach pressed against a mirror on a vanity. I took off her knickers and then my boxers. I moved one of her legs on to the vanity and quickly went down eating her pussy and her tight little asshole, while I stroked her tails. 

I went up and in her making her moan and pressed against the mirror. "Fuck luv," I said as I thrust into her. I grabbed her hair as she came, her eyes caught mine, them full of passion. "Joooohhhnnnn" she moaned. I felt myself cumming. 

I had hunt down Chas. So after showing Sapphire my old haunts we visited him, I knocked on the door of his country home hiding Saph behind me. His wife answered, "Constantine you're alive?" She said going pale. "Don't worry Rachelle I'm not a spirit," I said. "CHAS!" She yelled he came running, slowly stopping when he saw me. 

He punched me in the nose. "Fuck mate!" I yelled holding my nose a lot of blood was coming out and Saph looked like she was going to murder him. Then I was being brought in a hug by him. He let me go. Sapphire quickly taking me and healing me. "Chas Rachelle meet Sapphire, my wife," I said after she stopped.


	9. Sapphire POV

I stared at the test, it couldn't be right. I couldn't get pregnant yet here I was staring at five pregnancy tests all positive. 

"Saph you in here," John called. I threw the tests out and wiped my eyes. I went out, to our living room. It had been three months since our wedding. Peter and Flash moved out cause they couldn't stand us fucking all the time. So we were enjoying domestic bliss. 

He saw me from the couch. "You okay?" He asked. And I must be early with the hormonal stage cause I started to cry. He came over to me concern taking my face. "What's wrong why are you crying?" He asked. He kissed my forehead. "I'm pregnant." I told.him he let go of me.staring. 

"But you said." He started, hed brought up the topic of us having kids on our honeymoon. He knew I medically wasn't able to so he suggested we use the stone to heal me. I said no cause I wanted to spend some time just us. 

But here we were pregnant naturally. "And yet you still got me pregnant. Looks like I can't ever say no to you." I said. He drifted down to my stomach rubbing it, he kissed it. He came back up and kissed me. "Were going to be so happy."


	10. John POV

I clutched Saphs's hand as she screamed. "One more push Saph," Strange said. "IFUCKINGHATEYOUJOHNCONSTANTINE" She yelled as she birthed our child. "Love you to Saph," I said wincing as she probably broke my hand. 

Then a cry, "Congratulations it's a girl." Strange said holding up a bloody little potato that was my daughter. I kissed Saphs sweaty forehead. "Look at her," I said to my wife. "Hold on there's another baby!" Strange shouted Sapphire started to give birth again cursing me and her brother and sister. "Its a boy!" Strange said. 

They started to clean up Saph and the baby as I went to the waiting room where Saphs siblings and nephews along with Flash, Peter, MJ, Chas, Rachelle, Bruce, and Zee were all waiting. 

"WE HAVE A DAUGHTER AND A SON!" I cried in victory before running back to my wife. Who was laughing at my antics? I cuddled up to her, she leaned on me heavily. "You were a bloody champ you know," I told her. She gave me a lazy smile and wiggled her ears. 

The nurses came back with a cleaned-up baby girl and boy handing her to Sapphire, who had big tears in her eyes. I got the little man I saw the little one had one blue and one green eye, I looked over the girl had the same but opposite sides. "Not even out of the womb and their already a little mutant," Saph said happily. "They're perfect just like their mother," I said. "What should we call them?" Saph asked. 

We settled on Apollo and Artemis. Then there was a knock we saw our friends and family. "Everyone wed like you to meet Apollo Max Constantine. And Artemis Mary Anne Constantine." I said soon everyone was cooing over our kids. "Alright you lot, let's hand the babies back and let Saph rest," I said noticing Saph getting sleepy. She roped her arm around my middle already falling asleep. I heard snatches of how the others still couldn't believe the two of us had gotten married and now had kids. 

I cuddled up to Sapphire. "I love you, John." She said. I held her tighter "l love you, Sapphire." She giggled softly. "It's Like you made for me." I giggled to "Aye like you were made for me.


End file.
